This is a multi-center two-arm randomized, double-blind, controlled trial to evaluate the effect of an increased caloric density infant concentrated formula on growth and nutritional status of HIV-infected infants. An equal cohort of uninfected but HIV-exposed infants will serve as a descriptive comparison group.